


Dig In

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Let's eat!





	Dig In

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'a feast for kings'

"This is amazing," Chrom managed. Was this all from that Outrealm? While he, Robin, and Lucina had been looking over a map for the next day, apparently the rest of the camp had been cooking. Chrom had smelled the feast, yes, but he hadn't realized the sheer amount of food that had been prepared. Gods, not a one of them would be remotely willing to walk more than a few feet in the morning. Surely, some of the bounty could have been preserved... 

Well, they'd lost their planned day off in the Outrealm to fighting Risen. 

Chrom smiled. "Let's eat!"


End file.
